Arrived in Wonderland/Catching up to Raven and friends
This is how arrived in Wonderland and catching up to Raven and friends goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). gang arrived in Wonderland Matau T. Monkey: Wow! What a ride. Sci-Ryan: We're in Wonderland! Connor Lacey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: But, look at what we are wearing. I look so styleish in the Red Knight armour. Twilight Sparkle: Never mind that. Evil Ryan: Ok. But, Twilight. You got a bow? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: It appears that when we visit this world, we got some Wonderland themed outfits. Matau T. Monkey: Ash and I got some cool hats. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. And Connor. What outfit are you wearing? Connor Lacey: I guess I am wearing the clothes Raven Queen is wearing. Evil Ryan: I got a male version of Lizzie Hearts. And I'm not a sheep anymore. Evil Anna: Cool. I got an Alice outfit. Connor You know. From Alice in Wonderland? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: At least I am wearing an outfit like yours, Connor Queen. Now, where should we go? Misty (Pokémon): Maybe we should go find Raven and her friends. Evil Ryan: Ok. I hope Kion and his buds are protecting the Pride Lands. Collide Bandicoot: Yup. set off to find Raven and her friends Ryan F-Freeman: Raven! Evil Ryan: Lizzie? at the Camera Are you out there? Connor Lacey: She wouldn't be out there. Bertram T. Monkey: And I have to admit. That is an amazing silver archway. Looks like we've gone to a fork in a road. Evil Anna: Which path do we take? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I think it's a no to go down Bandersnatch Boulevard. And Dirty Dish Drive is way too ichy. Connor Lacey and Evil Ryan: in disgust Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Maybe we could take this path. Bertram T. Monkey: Watch-winder Way. Great idea, Matau. I like your style of smartness. Connor Lacey: Let's go. go down Watch-winder Way Evil Anna: This world is amazing. Sci-Ryan: I know, my girlfriend. When we find Raven and friends and warn Lizzie's mom about the plot. This mission will be no problem. Connor Lacey: Yup. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Connor. When we find Raven, I could explain how I found a portal to this world and find a way to save Lizzie's mom. Connor Lacey: Hang on, Raven. We'll find you and the others. Crash Bandicoot: And find a way to remove the curse from Wonderland. Connor Lacey: I just hope that we can save the Queen of Hearts. Cody Fairbrother: Ok. If I was Raven, where would I find the Storybook of Legends? Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know. But, the sooner we get to the Queen of Hearts' party, the better we could save her from getting cast aside from the throne. Matau T. Monkey: Beyond What I see. head to see some birds Bertram T. Monkey: Oh ho. What do you know. Lizzie Hearts has got an eagle eye in this world. venture on. Ryan notices the waterfall flowing up Ryan F-Freeman: I have heard of a waterfall, Connor. But it's flowing upstream. Fishing Boat man: A good day to you, chaps. Coco Bandicoot: Good day to you too. Matau T. Monkey: Well. I guess it might be flowing upstream. I bet we are on the right track. Sci-Ryan: laughs That's funny. Cody Fairbrother: Like it. I think Kitty would see her mom again. keep on going. Ryan looks around Ryan F-Freeman: Beyond what you see. Beyond what you.... Connor Lacey: What is Ryan doing, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I think in order to find Raven and her friends, Master Ryan must look beyond what he see. Bertram T. Monkey: But, if your master look beyond what he see in Wonderland, how will he know we'll see Raven and her friends? Matau T. Monkey: I think we are following the path. You know. Like Timon Going beyond what he see. Twilight Sparkle: Evil Ryan: Come on. There will be some time to smell the flowers after we catch up with Raven and her friends and save Lizzie's mom. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Evil me. And I know in Wonderland, the flowers smell us. Connor Lacey: Ryan F-Freeman: looks around then Ryan spots Raven and her friends Ryan F-Freeman: Connor! I found them! Connor Lacey: You did? Where they are now? Ryan F-Freeman: They are Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Maddie! We are here! Madaline Hatter: Huh? Do any of you hear something? Lizzie Hearts: Sounds a bit like Matau to me. Briar Beauty: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts